I'll be gone
by Onmoraki
Summary: If I told you about them,you would know them. The sad thing is that you don't know who I am,even though I've been by your side longer than they ever would spend time with you. That's the difference between me and them.I spend time with you,but they spend time for you.But I guess I'm not that important anyway,I don't have a big fancy holiday like the others do,I'm just... RotG-Theme


**So here we go again!**

 **Title: I'll be gone  
Fandom: Kuroko no Basuke  
Rating: T-M  
Pairing: ?  
Words: 1512  
Disclaimer: I do not own KnB nor the cover.**

 **Enjoy ;)**

* * *

.oOo.

 _If you take a life do you know what you'll give?  
Odds are, you won't like what it is.  
When the storm arrives would you be seen with me?  
By the merciless eyes I've deceived?_

 _I've seen angels fall from blinding heights.  
But you yourself are nothing so divine…  
Just next in line!_

 _Arm yourself because no one else here will save you!  
The odds will betray you.  
And I will replace you…  
You can't deny the prize it may never fulfill you.  
It longs to kill you, are you willing to die?  
The coldest blood runs through my veins.  
You know my name._

 _If you come inside, things will not be the same.  
When you return to the night…  
And if you think you've won, you never saw me change.  
The game that we have been playing…_

 _I've seen diamonds cut through harder men.  
Than you yourself but if you must pretend.  
You may meet your end!_

 _Arm yourself because no one else here will save you!  
The odds will betray you.  
And I will replace you…  
You can't deny the prize it may never fulfill you.  
It longs to kill you, are you willing to die?  
The coldest blood runs through my veins._

 _Try to hide your hand, forget how to feel…  
Life is gone with just a spin of the wheel.._

 _Arm yourself because no one else here will save you!  
The odds will betray you.  
And I will replace you…  
You can't deny the prize it may never fulfill you.  
It longs to kill you, are you willing to die?  
The coldest blood runs through my veins.  
You know my name!_

[You know my name by Chris Cornell]

.oOo.

If I told you about Santa, the Sandman, the Cupid, the Easter bunny, the Leprechaun, or even the Jack of Halloween, you would know them.  
They are the heroes of your childhood, they bring you happiness and memorable holidays.  
The sad thing is that you don't know who I am, even though I've been by your side longer than they ever would spend time with you.  
That's the difference between me and them. I spend time _with_ you, but they spend time _for_ you. But I guess I'm not that important anyway, I don't have a big fancy holiday like the others do, I'm just here.

Santa, as you call him. I would more likely call him an elf. He's not jolly like you all think he is. He's an handsome man with golden locks and molten gold eyes.  
He makes every present by hand. A more kind hearted man you would never see anywhere else. He thinks about others before himself. His real name is Kise Ryouta, but you will always know him as Santa.

Yet I can only wonder, why he never was kind to me, never has he laid his eyes on me.

The Sandman was a rather tall man with navy blue hair, and beautiful eyes that looked like a night sky. He was known to be lazy by his friends, he slept all day.  
But never did his friends take notice that he worked all night long bringing peaceful sleep to the children and adults around the world. His real name is Aomine Daiki, only known as the sandman by the mortals on earth.

Yet I wonder why, he never gave me a peaceful dream the few times I slept.

The Cupid was a beautiful woman, with baby pink hair and beautiful scarlet eyes. She seemed shy at first look, but she was a woman of confidence.  
She spent a lot of time with Aomine, travelling with him around the world, shooting arrows on couples on the way. She was as beautiful as her name; Momoi Satsuki.

Yet I wonder why she never let me know the feeling of being 'loved'.

If you think about the Easter bunny, you surely think about a small white fluffy bunny with a basket filled with colored chocolate eggs. But rather than a bunny he was a tall man with beautiful violet hair and lazy looking purple eyes. You could see him often sitting under a tree with a basket full of half painted eggs. There he used to spend time and paint his beautiful decorations on the small canvas of the eggshell. But what you didn't know, was the Easter bunny had a very bad habit of eating sweets, and he had to spend a lot of time painting more and more chocolate eggs, making sure that there was at least 5 eggs per child. He used to hate being called the Easter bunny, some of his friends used to mock him by imagining their hands were bunny ears, holding them above their head calling 'Bunny, Bunny'. The simply preferred to be called Murasakibara Atsushi by his friends.

Yet I wonder, why he never paid attention to me even though I sometimes sat above him in the tree.

The Leprechaun was known to be greedy small people dressed in green. Greedy of money, hiding small coins in a pot under the end of the rainbow. They say that if you ever see the Leprechaun, he will by his freedom back by granting you three wishes. But beware, the Leprechaun is smart, and never runs out of luck. Because if his luck is bad for the day, be sure he won't come out from his nest that day. He gives four leafed clovers to children that are feeling down and need good luck for the moment. Be greedy of luck and you'll never get it. The Leprechaun is known to steal away luck by touching your shoulder, and gives you luck by giving you a clover. The Leprechaun was known as Midorima Shintarou, obsessed with luck, and horoscopes he rarely talked to people that had bad luck (Though he could give them more luck…) he wasn't a man to abuse his powers. Midorima rarely walked in green clothes, though his hair and eyes were green as fresh grass of spring.

Yet I wonder, why he always holds a clover when I'm near him.

Jack of Halloween, known to be the scariest and the creepiest of them all. Red hair like the devil, eyes that shifted from deep red to icy yellow slits. He isn't a walking skeleton or a pumpkin that's for sure. Even though he sometimes walks with a reindeer mask covering half of his face. Said that if you look in to his eyes, his mean look will give you a heart attack. Known to know everything around the world, even though that was kinda Santas job…  
He was rather short, though you shall never bring it up in his presence. But his skin was flawless and his looks were simply breath-taking.  
The hell-with-no-name, was known as Akashi Seijuuro, even adults shivered hearing his name.  
Even though everyone was scared of him, everyone loved his holiday.  
Everyone dressed up as scary monsters, and trick-or-treated neighbors. Yet not many knew, Akashi used this in his advantage and walked among mortals that day.

Yet I wonder, why doesn't his eyes scare me, when only I can see a kindhearted man?

What you didn't know my dears, was that these six people, were known as the Generation of Miracles. Always miraculously managing to make everything in time. They were known as the children's protectors, guarding the children's memories and happiness from hateful nightmares.

They all lived together in a big house somewhere-were no one would find them.

* * *

I wasn't anything big.. The spirit of winter, cold death, Frosti… but I go by Kuroko Tetsuya.  
My touch is cold as ice, everywhere I go, my footsteps form flowers of frost after me. I hate warmth, and I can only freeze things.  
I always walk with a shepherds crook with me, it's always been with me, it kinda calms me and keeps my powers in control.

I have baby blue hair with frost nipping the ends. My eyes look like a cold winter sky.  
The wind always laughs at me how I'm light as a feather, a small wind can lift me up from the ground and I fly with the wind. That's why the wind is so calm when I'm on the ground, so I won't fly off somewhere without finishing my job first. Everywhere I go, the temperature always drops, and if I stay there too long, forming my frosty creations, it's starts snowing. It's kinda sad, how everywhere I go, I can't stay for too long, because the snow always follows me.

During the three other seasons, spring, summer and fall. I fly off to my lake where I was born, and sleep. The lake stays frozen the year around. There's also a rumor that there once was a boy who died near the lake, and the river felt sorrow and always staid frozen after that.

During the 500 years I lived, I've been invincible, mortals nor spirits have ever tried to talk to me.

I feel so lonely, please help me… I don't know who I am…

* * *

 **So yea, as you can see this is kinda… RotG themed, though it WON'T have the same plot as the movie.  
Yea, so please tell me what you thought of the prologue. This is by no means the chapter, the story begins in the next chapter, and thus you'll know more. This prologue was simply to get you to know what this is about and what kind of characters we have. **

**This is going to be a pretty deep angst story.. so yea… possible pairing?**

 **Please hit me up with reviews, it always makes my day to read what you thought**


End file.
